


The Paths We Longed For

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Scar, bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Keith tells a story about the one scar on his body.





	The Paths We Longed For

**Author's Note:**

> I do enjoy fics with scars as the main focus. Had to try it with this ship of course and throw it the domestic feels, too.
> 
> :D

When Keith was young, he was prone to hurting himself during his everyday life, tripping over his feet when he wasn’t looking where he stepped or hitting his head into the door because he was too busy to realize the glass pane existed. 

Those days just didn’t worked with him. He would accidentally spill coffee all over his hand and desk, ruining his papers with the black liquid seeping into his books and reports. 

It wasn’t fun. But at least he didn’t break an arm or leg.

He developed bruises, scrapes on his knees, even minor papers cuts that always healed and leave without a mark. It stung, itched, he disliked it when Eric teased him when he poked at the discoloration, it’s not like he asked for this, he was just terrible at facing the unexpected.

But the scar that ran above his left hip didn’t come from a small incident. 

Koku brings his hand over it, interested. “What happened here?”

“Eh.” Keith shifts his head on the pillow, glancing at where Koku touched. “Oh that? It’s nothing really. I can assure you it’s a boring tale actually.”

The younger man’s curiosity tells Keith otherwise. Eyes boring into him, the subtle strokes keeps Keith relaxed and it continues on with Koku batting his eyelashes to win him over. Sometimes he wonders why he lets Koku have his way.

“Well...” Keith couldn’t really deny him. “Fine. It was a long time ago. You should’ve seen everyone’s face when I was in the hospital, what a riot that was.”

“The hospital?” Koku frowns, tracing the faded line on Keith’s skin, fingertips grazing over the smooth surface. Keith holds back a shiver from the sensitivity, he never knew he would be this affected but it feels nice. 

“You were shot.” Koku’s voice draws out, he studies the area further. “What happened?”

The candlelights cast a faint hue over their bodies, replacing the electricity that went off because of the torrential rainstorm happening. Outside grew harsher by the hour, the rain patters down with its heavy drops against the windows and thunder booms like war drums in the gray skies while Keith lies with Koku next to him on their shared bed. Small as it is, Keith doesn’t mind being close to him like this. 

Before Koku, his nights were usually quiet when the rain season arrived but the weather still kept him up. He disliked the loud noises and the flashes of lightning in the distance. He couldn’t sleep no matter what he did; he tossed and turned, drank a cup of tea, and read a book on his lap, anything to help him but nothing worked. He bear with it when he lived on his own. He didn’t dare call his friends because he was certain he didn’t want to be a bother at such a late hour.

But meeting Koku, his life starts differently, a new experience coming out of Pandora’s box. He craves more of the intimacy from their time together, how it brings out a new side out of him where he can explore and dig through all the mess they have been through together.

They take it slow. Moments where the fire burns the brightest, their lips tasting heat and naked skin joining together in a throe of passion, an unforgettable time until it ends and another begins.

It’s not always perfect. Sometimes, Koku’s wings haven’t been stretched for a long time, how he hasn’t been out flying for hours in the air like previously, to feel the freedom in his body, to let himself fall and rise. 

The agitation starts flaring when Koku stays grounded; Keith could see the angry wings torn, begging to take flight. 

He can’t stay in one place for an amount of time, and Keith has to let him go. 

Keith doesn’t ask where Koku goes nor does he track the boy when he worries, despite his ability to escape death. Keith says nothing, spotting the dried blood stains on Koku’s clothes. It makes him angry but it later subsides when Koku apologizes and asks for forgiveness.

For tonight, Keith doesn’t think about their past. It’s a night for him, for them that is no longer silent anymore. 

He never expects a god to fall in love with him or maybe that’s just how fate wanted them to be.

“Yeah. I was mostly in shock than in pain to tell you the truth,” Keith responds, looking into Koku’s eyes with a hint of fondness, he always seems to find himself lost in them, staring into the depths that his heart wants, and he receives a warm smile in return.

Koku’s thumb brushes over the scar again as he waits for Keith to speak again.

The sheets above their bodies rustle, Keith’s legs entwine over Koku’s and any chill between them lessens in seconds. He rakes his fingers through Koku’s hair and brings it behind an ear. 

“I was stupid and chased after the suspect. I couldn’t let him get away, not after the crap he pulled, but he had a partner waiting for him. Everything happened so fast, shots were fired and by the time it was over, I was bleeding on the ground. Who would’ve thought?” 

Keith sighs. 

“They escaped, and then I heard Eric screaming my name before I was taken to the hospital.”

“Were you afraid?” Koku frowns, his strokes are hot under his palm and a sudden hitch of breath escapes from the detective’s lips. 

“That I would die? Yeah, I mean… He could’ve aimed at my head and that would’ve been the end of me. But luckily it didn’t happen. And let me tell you this, hospital food can be quite disgusting.” Keith grins slightly, bringing his hand into Koku’s, their fingers entwining together. He lifts them and brushes Koku’s smaller ones with his mouth, each digit goes unmissed. 

“You survived.” Koku leans in, closing the distance between them, his mouth gently trails over Keith’s shoulder and neck, reaching towards his partner’s face and stops. He looks up, locking eyes with a set of pleasant teal and a sort of fascination blooms. Keith blinks, wondering what Koku is thinking, this time he’s most likely outsmarted again.

But there it is, a tiny spark lights up on Koku’s countenance. 

“I’m glad you’re alive, Keith.” 

The voice is reassuring, firm. Then Keith shuts his eyes, accepting the lips descending onto him.

Memories begin flooding in his head, all the times he had seen Koku hurt.

The injuries Koku sustained healed quickly, the bullet wounds closed and a blade that was once buried deep in his chest no longer bled. His wings were fragile, fighting against the hooks digging deep into him and through the muscles. It was torture to watch, his inability to die is frightening. 

Keith dares not to ask how many times Koku avoided death but he made his decision already. He would stay by Koku’s side, take away the pain and give him this, a thousand ways to love him and see it to the end. A part of him says it’s idealistic and the remainder despairs over such a complicated wish.

For now, his hand slips into the dark hairs, a sense of peace stirs within Keith’s chest. 

He pulls back. “Yeah, me too.” 

The rain stops.


End file.
